la leyenda de las estrellas
by yukina snape
Summary: volviendo una conferencia el comandante Data junto con dos personas mas se estrella en el planeta de avatar durante la guerra de los cien años una grieta en el espacio tiempo causa que vivan en el planeta durante veinte años sin esperanzas de ser rescatados hacen vida y crean familias en el planeta ¿como reaccionaran al saber que en realidad se fueron por menos de una semana?


El equipo del Enterprise se materializo en la superficie de un planeta en un sector no cartografiado era de clase M hasta ahí todo normal pero había una serie de….problemas por inicio de cuentas esta el hecho de que el planeta completo estuvo en una fisura espacio temporal por lo que por un breve momento el tiempo del planeta se movió varias veces mas rápido de lo que se movía en el espacio normal no mucho pero la nave de la federación estuvo durante casi dos semanas estudiando dicho planeta mientras que en la superficie pasaron cerca de cincuenta años aunque ahora que la fisura se cerro y el planeta estuvo en sincronía con el espacio tiempo normal….eso no estaba tan mal si no fuera por el asunto de que tres miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise que venían de regreso de una conferencia se habían estrellado en el planeta el equivalente de unos veinte años y por si eso fuera poco el planeta habia estado en guerra por mucho mas tiempo de lo que ellos estuvieron investigando habia terminado hace unos dos años mas o menos por eso en este momento estaban buscando a sus compañeros no estaban del todo seguros de donde devian comenzar despues de todo para los miembros de su equipo habian pasado dos decadas si habian logrado sobrevivir de algun modo lo mas logico es que no estuvieran en el mismo lugar donde se estrellaron pero tenian esperanzas de que se hubieran quedado en una zona cercana asi que se trasportaron a las coordenadas del choque estaba en lo que

Podia describirse como un camino rural cerca de ahí habia un crater no demaciado profundo cubierto con musgo y algunas hierbas un poco altas alguien habia tenido la prevencion de medio ocultar los rastros suficiente para que los pobladores no le prestaran particular atención pero lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran detectarlos con sus dispositivos de escaneo habían enterrado los restos del trasbordador mas o menos en el mismo sitio en el que se estrello — sabemos que sobrevivieron — dijo Deanna al ver que las pruebas había sido escondidas al resto del equipo era el primer oficial Riker, el alférez Cruser y el capitán…..si bien este estaba preocupado por sus hombres estaba fascino ante la idea de investigar una cultura antigua de cerca todos usaban ropas similares a túnicas de color verde, café y amarillo según sus observaciones era una ropa común por lo que pudieron entender de ese mundo estaba dividido en tres grandes naciones la que al parecer inicio la guerra y ahora se rendia usaba predominantemente el rojo otra nación usaba el azul…pero su gente se congregaba en los polos el color verde era bastante mas comun asi que era mas facil pasar desapercivido con esa ropa — si sobrevivieron al aterrisaje pero no sabemos si lograron sobrevivir a la guerra me parecio que fue bastante sangrienta — dijo el primer oficial puede que aya vivido mucho en su tiempo

Del espacio pero ver un mundo en guerra siempre lo afectaba no importaba si eran por motivos religiosos o políticos en la guerra nunca hubo un ganador solo un montón de muertos y heridos así como familias destrozadas el mas joven del grupo estaba viendo su dispositivo con atención en busca de sus amigos dijo — hay un poblado cerca de aquí…tal vez podamos preguntar por los miembros del trasbordador…la gente pensara que solo estamos buscando a nuestros amigos apuesto que mucha gente esta en un situación similar — su sugerencia es bastante sensata señor Cruser — dijo el capitan despues de pensarlo un momento parecía una buena solución — bien intentémoslo dijo el primer oficial el grupo comenzo a encaminarse al poblado que estaba como a dos horas de distancia a pie pero servia para ver a su alrededor e investigar estaban rodeados de bosque y vieron varios animales que parecian mezclas de animales terrestres como un colibrí con alas de libelula y en el lago cercano habia unos patos con caparazon de tortuga despues de una caminata bastante tranquilo por el bosque llegaron a el poblado era un poco grande y lucia como un poblado de la vieja china en la tierra habia varios puestos de frutas en la calle y la mayoria de las construcciones de piedra lucian mas o menos reciente

Habia varias personas en la calle los miembros del Enterprise notaron que unos pocos iban descalzos…pero no parecia que fuera por falta de recursos incluso algunos usaban ropas elegantes e iban descalzos — bienvenidos — dijo una voz masculina que venia desde uno de los puestos era un muchacho de unos quince años unos cinco centímetros mas alto que Weasley usaba un pantalon que le quedaba por debajo de la rodilla desde ahí vendas cubrian sus piernas hasta los tobillos gruesos brasaletes metalicos los decoraban usaba una playera con corte oriental de color verde oscuro sin mangas que le llegaba mas o menos a un tercio del muslo con un filo de color amarillo en la parte baja su cuello era de color blanco y tenia un filo de color amarillo en la parte de enfrente llevaba los antebrazos cubiertos por protectores que tenian un pequeño pico para cubrisr el dorso de la manos del mismo color que su playera y sobre estos en la parte exterior de los brazos usaba pequeñas placas de metal una al lado de la otra a modo de protecciones usaba un cinturón de cuero negro que a los lados tenia una especie de cajas circulares de metal el chico era de tez bronceada usaba el cabello mas o menos a la altura de la nuca cortado de un modo un tanto irregular sus cabellos era de un profundo color verde y les sonreía de un modo amable pero a la vez era bastante claro que los analizaba detenidamente cosa que no paso desapercibida por los miembros de la tripulación

El chico parecía bastante maduro para su edad ya pesar de su sonrisa amable podía verse que estaba un tanto desconfiado…secuelas de crecer en medio de una guerra estaba rodeado por chicos o chicas mas o menos de su edad usando ropa similar a la de el pero con detalles un tanto diferentes — mucho gusto mi nombre Qiang — dijo envolviendo su puño izquierdo con la mano derecha y asiendo un reverencia de aspecto formal la partida de desembarque le contesto con el mismo ademán suponiendo que era lo mas educado para hacer — sean bienvenidos a Huan yue ¿puedo servirles en algo? — pregunto solicito acercándose a ellos dándole una mirada rápida a sus maletas el capitán había tenido le prevención de replicar algunos bolsos que coincidían con su ropa después de todo seria raro ser viajeros sin equipaje y era de utilidad para ocultar su equipo de alta tecnología al notar que los recién llegados parecían un poco indecisos sobre que responder continuo — podría darles un Tour por el lugar lo conozco mejor que nadie — ofreció — ¿ser hijo del gobernador te convierte en guía de turistas? — le pregunto un chico un par de años mas grande que el abrazándolo por los hombros era unos centímetros mas alto que su amigo usaba la misma ropa salvo que no tenia accesorios de metal y tenia una sonrisa presumida que fue eliminada efectivamente con un codazo en las costillas cortesía del mas bajo — cállate Fu — dijo molesto y se dirigió a los recien llegados mientras su amigo estaba medio doblado frotandose el estomago a su lado — por favor disculpen a mi amigo

Suele olvidar sus modales….y olvidar que como hijo del gobernador parte de mis obligaciones es cuidar de los ciudadanos — dijo negando con la cabeza y miro a sus visitantes Deanna sondeo al chico parecia sinceramente preocupado por el bienestar del poblado pero aun se sentia cierto grado de sospecha…tal vez por lo mismo — seria muy agradable gracias Qiang — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa despampanante — bien síganme — dijo despidiéndose de los chicos con un ademán de la mano — bien como pueden ver este es el mercado esa es la panadería — dijo comenzando a señalar los lugares y agregando el nombre de los propietarios o de algún empleado demostrando que conocía no solo el lugar si no a su gente — ese edificio de ahí es la academia el ingreso es voluntario…pero es probable que se insista que el mas joven entre…mi padre dice que el nivel de analfabetismo es preocupante y las cuestión de cultura general esta aun peor….pero bueno con la guerra no podía esperarse otra cosa en lo personal hasta hace nada estaba mas preocupado por aprender a pelear que en aprender matemáticas he historia — dijo ladeando la cabeza el equipo de desembarque se le quedo viendo con comprensión ningún niño debería de tener que pasar por eso — lo siento creó que se me han pegado los malos modos de mi amigo no les pregunte sus nombres — dijo comenzado a caminar para atrás el capitán estuvo a punto de advertirle que una mujer cargando una enorme canasta sobre su cabeza estaba caminando en su dirección pero no hizo falta

El chico justo antes de chocarla con la mujer giro con gracia sobre su pie derecho y con una pequeña zancada volvió a su mismo posición lo hizo parecer tan simple que parecía que no era mas que un movimiento instintivo — mi nombre es Wesley — dijo el mas joven sin pensar el chico se paro en seco — ese es un nombre poco común pero he oído dos nombre similares antes — dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla me pregunto si serán parientes…..lo siento no quise sonar grosero — se disculpo al notar que su comentario podría sonar poco atinado — no de hecho si estamos buscando a unos parientes sus nombres son Susan, Damian y Data — los conoces pregunto al capitán esperanzado — el chico se tomo un par de segundos para contestar tal vez asiendo memoria — conozco a los primeros dos son el matrimonio dueños de la posada tienen un hija de cuatro años se llama Astrid…también un nombre raro pero el otro….no me suena de nada….puedo llevarlos si quieren — dijo y después de recibir asentimientos por parte de todos comenzó a caminar — ¿seguro que conoces a la otra persona? estaban juntos — pregunto el capitan con una voz un poco desesperanda ganadose un mirada de compasión del joven — no lo siento y posiblemente lo sabria mis padres y ellos han sido tan unidos por tanto tiempo que los trato como tios…..aunque no suelen hablar mucho de su pasado…..no los culpo no debe haber cosas agradables para contar….— dijo encogiendose de hombros

Y agregar despues de un momento como si fuera un recuerdo que le llego de pronto — ahora que lo pienso cuando tenia mas o menos la edad de Astrid escuche a mis padres y a mis tios diciendo esa palabra Data — dijo frunciendo el seño en un claro intento por recordar pero nego con la cabeza — lo siento no recuerdo que dijeron — dijo despues de pensar un momento durante todo el trayecto Qiang camino para atrás con sorprendente soltura como si no nesecitara ver al camino — llegamos — dijo señalando un edificio un tanto grande con arquitectura que recordaba a la china antigua como todos los demas tenia un letrero posiblemente con el nombre de la posada con caracteres complicados que tambien recordaban a esa cultura pero quedo mas que claro que iban por buen caminó pues en una esquina del anuncio estaba tallado el símbolo de la flota estelar Qiang abrió la puerta — hola tíos saludo siendo rápidamente casi derribado por una bola de color blanco que se arrojo a sus brazos — primo Qiang — saludo una voz un poco demasiado aguda el chico río y dejo en bulto en el suelo que resulto ser una niña pequeña de cabello castaño piel clara y ojos azules usando un vaporoso vestido blanco con detalles verde pálido y el cabello recogido en un peinado elaborado lucia como una muñequita de porcelana

El chico río y le paso la mano por el cabello procurando no estropear el peinado — Astrid buenos días — saludo con una sonrisa y la niña hizo un puchero — por que no habías venido a verme te extrañaba — el niño se rio — Astrid solo deje de venir un dia — dijo riendo — pero un dia es mucho tiempo — se quejo la niña cruzando los brazos aparentemente indignada causando que todos rieran — lo siento — dijo apoyándose en una rodilla y sacando de un bolsillo de su cinturón uno pequeño saquito de tela marrón — aquí dulces de frutas tropicales tus favoritos — dijo dándole el saquito a la niña que no tardo en quitárselo de las manos dos segundos y tardo aun menos en abrirlo y llevarse un dulce de color amarillo a la boca — Astrid no comas dulces antes de almorzar…..Qiang deja de consentirla amonesto una voz femenina que venia entrando una mejer de tez clara con ojos y cabello castaño como de unos treinta años usando un estilo de ropa y peinado similar a la de la niña venia entrando con paso lento se quedo paralizada en su sitio — capitán — dijo con una voz estrangulada — ¿capitan? — preguntaron los dos chicos sin entender el por que del titulo — Qiang ¿podrias llevar a Astrid a dar un paseo? — pidio una voz masculina era un hombre con la piel bronceada de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro mas o menos de la edad de la mujer usaba una pantalon color verde que le quedaba un poco suelto y una tunica del mismo color con detalles amatillos Deanna sintio como el chico se ponia en guardia de inmediato

Pero no contra ellos si no en torno de la niña…era un sentimiento de proteccion — Astrid vamos por un helado — le dijo teniendole la mano con una sonrisa — helado si — grito la chica saliendo corriendo Qiang corrio detrás de ella riendo — capitan es un gusto volver a verlo — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa señalando una bonita sala con una mesa baja redeada de mullidos cojines color lavanda todos se sentaron ahí — no han envejecido ni un dia ¿Cómo es pocible? — pregunto la mujer despues de un momento y por fin recuperarse de la imprecion — el planeta estuvo en una grieta de espacio-tiempo el tiempo trascurrio mucho mas rapido aquí que en el universo normal — explico Riker feliz de ver a sus compañeros sanos y salvos — los censores se volvieron locos antes de estrellarnos…..es un milagro que llagáramos sin mayores daños — la mujer suspiro — honestamente nosotros perdimos las esperanzas dos años después de llegar Data tardo cinco años pero finalmente te resigno he hizo un buena vida aquí….y a falta de un mejor termino es feliz…durante la guerra actúo como estratega y despues ayudo en los trabajos de reconstrucción ahora es el gobernador de este lugar — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa dejando a sus visitantes en shock al entender sus implicaciones — si es el padre de Qiang


End file.
